immortalchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pi-Eta
'''Pi-Eta '''was a human male of Asian descent whose life spans from 1997 to 3003. Over his lifetime, he has been a psychiatrist, Deputy Director of Confederate Intelligence, a journalist a member of the Shadownet and the longest serving Chief of Creative Operations of the Tartarus Corporation. He is also a vampire, having been converted in 2552 by the coordinated efforts of the Einz Exodus and the former members of the Anomaly Containment Team. Due to this, he is effectively immortal, and possesses all abilities typical of vampires. Additionally, Pi has a unique effect on his immediate surroundings, being able to randomly and spontaneously grant objects anomalous properties. Pi is notable for his vast knowledge of temporal manipulation, a result of him being part of a predestination paradox in which he is delivered the Casual Loop Machine by the future versions of himself and Double-Beta. He is partly responsible for the building of the Rissmont Central Timestream Mainframe, and indirectly involved in the 3003 Cataclysm. Biography Early Life, Education and Career Pi-Eta was born on the 11th of October, 1997, in Bangkok, Thailand, Earth, A01, under an unknown name. Due to large amounts of data regarding the subject being destroyed in various incidents throughout time, it is unclear who his parents are and what the exact circumstances of his birth were. His parent relocated to Glasgow, Scotland when he was one year old, and Pi attended Knightswood High School in Glasgow at the age of 11, and developed an interest biological sciences. This was also where he first met Lucia Angela Hart, who would go on to found the Shadownet, which Pi would eventually become a part of. After high school, Pi enrolled in the medical program at Glasgow in 2016, and graduated as a General Practitioner in 2022. He specialised in psychiatry at King's College London, receiving his certificate in 2026. Pi worked for two years as a freelance psychiatrist in central London, but quickly grew bored of the affairs of his clients. With the Confederate In November 2028, he was approached by James Saturday, who recruited him into InfiniCorp, where he performed research on various drugs and their effect on the human mind, using illegally-obtained test subjects. When InfiniCorp merged with Vasilovich Engineering and Sarcos Manufacture and Engineering to become the Confederate, Pi's lab was closed down, and he was reassigned as a high-level analyst for the newly-formed Confederate Intelligence Department. There, he became Deputy Director in 2037 under Bainbridge Sirovsky. As with every high-level agent, Pi was given a serum derived from the blood of James Saturday to slow his ageing. Despite his work, Pi was fired after he attempted to leak sensitive information to Union agents in 2043, had his memory wiped of the past years of work and promptly exiled to A03. Pi's former handlers and colleagues praised him for his analytical skills, and lamented the fact that he had betrayed the organisation. Many consider him one of the Confederate’s founding members, but his name was not recorded on the Plaque of Origins in the Grand Palace during its construction. However, some speculate that it may be due to the vague nature of his real name. Working in Rubicon With his exile, Pi found work once again as a freelance psychiatrist in the Australian colony of Rubicon, situated in what used to be Hanoi, Vietnam, Earth, A03. He remained there for roughly seven months, when a homicide case painting him as the main suspect prompted him to violate medical confidentiality with a patient whom he knew was the true culprit to save himself, hence destroying what trust the medical world had in him. Pi, along with Double-Beta, the legal overseer of the colony, decided to relocate to A02 and begin their new lives in Vladivostok. The Casual Loop Machine In Vladivostok, 2044, Pi and DB set up a private detective agency, using Pi's analytical skills and DB's legal prowess to solve crimes. Three months into their new job, the Casual Loop Machine appeared in the parking lot of their apartment building, causing structural damage to the area. Intrigued, Pi and DB entered the machine, and accidentally transported themselves to 1916. It was after this event that the effect of Pi's anomalous aura began to manifest, creating over a hundred objects with anomalous properties. After repairing the machine and subsequently learning how to use it, Pi and DB embarked on several adventures together, discovering places in the multiverse beyond humanity's reach and even encountering the Einz Exodus. At one point, Pi discovered the headquarters of the Agency in 3003, and finding it abandoned, began using it to influence several Time Agents, notably Foxtrot, into giving him their time displacement devices. Through dissection of these devices, Pi gained an almost complete understanding of the inner mechanisms of time machines. When DB was turned into a vulture-like creature by the voodoo priest Talack, Pi chased him across London with a hijacked military drone and in the process of attempting to kill the priest, destroyed a large part of London. This led to the Einz Exodus attempting to undo their time travelling. To save their past selves, Pi and DB sent the Casual Loop Machine back to themselves, creating a predestination paradox. Shadownet Although they no longer had the Casual Loop Machine, Pi was able to build a time machine of his own, using the parts from various Time Agents' displacer devices - although unstable, it functioned as intended. At the age of 45, he joined the Shadownet under Lucia Angela Hart, but disagreed with how it was run. After the Shadownet put together their talents to orchestrate Sophie Beumers' rise as CEO of the Tartarus Corporation via blackmailing of the previous CEO, Pi decided to splinter off along with David Estok and Sophie. Pi discovered the Glass Castle atop the planet of Raxos after being excavated by Shadownet member Candice Danzig and her research team, and travelled there with Sophie. Due to the reality-altering nature of the Castle and his own damaged psyche, Pi found himself inflicting various atrocious acts on Sophie, almost killing her. In a moment of clarity, he performed the same procedure on Sophie that the Confederate had used on him, wiping her mind of the trauma he had caused her. Additionally, he used a modified strain of the Pestilence, taken from Helena Stagner to heal her physical body, granting her powers of transformation and assimilation. At one point he observed what he thought was David’s transformation into the Clocksmith, leading him to strand David on Frindalis. However, circumstances brought them back together with the threat of the awakening of the ThoughtForm Anubis in Hecate, Frindalis, A01. There, Pi assisted the men and women who would become the Anomaly Containment Team defeat Anubis, with Alexa Romilly managing to channel the ThoughtForm into a painting. The incident, however, unlocked Sophie's memories of the Glass Castle, causing her to seek retribution against Pi. The memories, however, were vague. Pi also reconciled with Estok after this event, and stole the Atef Crown from the Einz Exodus. Later, he would have a hand in rescuing Aerin Williams from the Grey Place, freeing her from Anubis' influence and turning her into a vampire, and then transforming Eric Suthers into the Clocksmith. In 2548, Pi manipulated poll results on Varos, setting up Shadownet member Fleur Delacroix up as the successor to the Governor at the time. In return, he gained political support for both the Shadownet and himself, while indirectly sparking a war between the Human Empire and the Optonian Empire, in which DB would participate as a combatant. Vampirism Pi went on the run from Sophie and the Tartarus Army, eventually winding back up on Frindalis to use the Green Orb's signal to conceal himself. He rejoined the Shadownet along with Estok, mich to the joy of Hart. The organisation had since altered it's structure to a form he felt he could support; using its resources, Pi laid out a series of paradoxes by determining his own future before it could be observed. Sophie, however, arrived under the guise of Galen Yanarek and confronted him in a United Coalition Front warehouse, where she failed to shoot him - her memories told her that Pi's actions were not his own in the Castle. Pi, however, having set out his plot, took Sophie's gun and committed suicide. Due to his knowledge of the future, the Anomaly Containment Team and Sophie, and with the assistance of the demon Azazel, reclaimed Pi's consciousness from the Purgatory Relay, and in order to allow him to survive the revival, converted him into a vampire using the Red Orb. He was sentenced for execution by the Einz Exodus after the Great Spirit was defeated, but escaped in the chaos of the battle. Tartarus Corporation Pi was ushered to safety by Sophie and the Shadownet-Einz liaison Mary Ferdinand to the headquarters of the Tartarus Corporation on the planet Decimus. There, he hid among the scientists and engineers employed by the company, and eventually succeeded Kael Lort as the company's Chief of Creative Operations. His collection of anomalous objects was also moved from his and DB's apartment in Vladivostok to the Tartarus headquarters in Bangkok, Thailand, Earth, A54. With Tartarus' near-unlimited resources, Pi upgraded his time displacement device, reducing it to the size of a watch. He also developed the Tachyon Gun, which could be used to stop time by impeding the flow of chronons; amother creation was a spinal implant designed to cancel out tachyon flow, alowing him to move at normal speeds in a tachyon field. He would later incorporate this concept into a robotic glove. In order to prevent himself from being sent to F01 by Einz, Pi shared his knowledge and technology with the Einz Exodus, allowing them to conduct a raid on the headquarters of the Agency and creating a casual loop in which his past self would find the Agency abandoned. During his time with Tartarus, Pi was assisted by his apprentice Emily Dunseverick and his chauffeur Edmund Carrow. Second Death At this point, Pi went on thousands of adventures with Sophie and other members of the Shadownet, and often when they were absent, Sophie's step-sister Vittoria would step in to fill one or both of their roles in the company. As a part of these adventures, Pi was involved in the Seige of Hunassen, where the Tartarus Army breached the sorcerer Velacius' fortress in order to gain possession of the Green Orb. With the arrival of both Einz and Jim Sarcos to secure it, a battle ensued, with SMAW CEO Bryon Weathers securing the Orb. He also returned to the Glass Castle, and discovered the Final Door. Suddenly bestowed with the apparent knowledge that the Door would only open at the end of the universe, Pi schemed to hijack Sarcos' Quantum Eradication Device and fire it into the Nexus in order to destroy the entire multiverse. However, he was ambushed by Team Rho and was subsequently killed. Resurrection Pi was revived by the ThoughtForms Morpheus and Quetzacoatl, in exchange for Sophie capturing Alkel Deviant, Kayla Dawn and Hisp Owers and delivering all three to the ThoughtForms to create their fallen master, the first Venator Hugo. In the process, Morpheus bound Pi's consciousness to an undeveloped Polaroid of him and Sophie, allowing him to remain alive without demonic assistance. Final Death He once again made his way to the QED, and this time successfully hijacked it and transported through the Prism, the largest entrance to the Nexus. With the Damned, a splinter faction of the UCF assisting him, he prepared to fire the QED. Sophie and the Shadownet attempted to stop him, resulting in many of their deaths by the Silencer Dusk, who had sided with the Damned. Pi fired the QED, destroying the entire multiverse and opening the Final Door in the Castle's dungeon. Inside, he found the Quill, and proceeded to grab it. However, the quill was a fail-safe meant to counteract the destruction of the multiverse, and so deleted Pi from history while reverting the entire world back to when the QED was being brought into the Prism, this time by Sarcos. All knowledge of Pi was erased, and history was altered to compensate for his absence. Sophie, who was in the room with him, retained her memories of the alternate timeline. Personality Initially, Pi was arrogant, prideful and self-important, traits which he credited to his eidetic memory, which gave him an advantage in school. The traits, however, continued although their merit began to fail him in university, and led to many workplace incidents with InfiniCorp. His colleagues, despite praising his skills, called him selfish and insensitive. Eventually, his overconfidence in his own abilities led him to being caught leaking information to the Union, and to his eventual banishment from A01. In Rubicon, Pi suffered a severe mental breakdown, and came to realise his own faults. In order to recuperate, he set himself up as a psychiatrist once more in order to atone for what his actions. This change was hastened by him being framed for multiple homicides by the Rubicon Police Department. After Double-Beta cleared his name, Pi figured that the way to do right was to do right by his friends, and so moved to Vladivostok, Russia, A02 to live with DB. The events at the Glass Castle played an important role in the change in Pi's personality. With his sadistic side brought out by the Castle, he maimed and mutilated Sophie, the person most dear to him, and in a moment of clarity was traumatised by the memory of his own actions. It was this event that drove him to convert Sophie into an Assimilator, so that he couldn't ever hurt her again. After the Glass Castle, Pi was reported to experience moments of instability, as well as becoming generally more snarky. This, in truth, was a defense mechanism to avoid thinking about what he had done. He became obsessed with opening the Final Door once he received the knowledge of its existence, even willing to muder the entire multiverse in order to access it. One characteristic Pi retained, however, was a fierce loyalty to those he loved. Another was his pragmatic point of view - he did not believe in a right or wrong, only that the universe was based on actions and reactions. While it was scarcely mentioned by him or him colleagues, Pi was openly bisexual, and has had relationships with humans of both genders. Abilities Pi possessed an eidetic memory, allowing him to recall small details after a long period of time, even with only brief exposure to the subject. He retained a medical degree from Durham University and a Psychiatry degree from King's College, along with some of the knowledge about the human body, although this faded over the centuries. From tinkering with the various temporal displacement contraptions encountered throughout his life, Pi had extensive knowledge of temporal manipulation technology, being able to build a crude displacer from parts found in a 22nd century hardware store, and eBen created an implant to alow him to mobe notmall during a time slow. He could also cook at a moderate level. After being turned into a vampire, Pi became sterile and dependent on the consumption of human haemoglobin, a result of the fail-safe the ThoughtForms coded directly into the DNA of all vampires. This, however, heightened his sense of smell, allowing him to detect the many smells he had memorised from as far as two hundred metres away. He could also slowly regenerate himself by consuming blood, as his body could now repurpose the constituents of the blood into every to repair his body. Despite this, he was still vulnerable to conventional weaponry, and was killed by Team Rho in this fashion. After his second revival, Pi's consciousness was bound to a Polaroid and so his body was merely a vessel, and could be regenerated very rapid by proximity to the Polaroid. This proved to be useless against the Quill, however, as it erased him from history when he touched it. In combat, Pi utilised his Tartarus 66PC plasma pistol in conjunction with his tachyon grenades and the Time Gauntlet.Category:Character Category:Central Character